Soledad entre gotas de lluvia
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Calma que precede a la tormenta. La paz se siente en el ambiente,mas sin embargo la felicidad no existe...como una enfermedad destruye tres vidas [Precuela de 'Marchitarse',Alter final pelicula,AlxHeixEd]RR!


**Al lector:**

_Advertencias:_

En este cap apenas pueden verse unas ligerísimas pinceladas del shonen ai, quien no guste del tema puede leer tranquililito

**Disclaimer: **FMA, como es bien sabido, no me pertenece... es de Hiromu Arakawa y de todas las empresas que poseen sus derechos con fines de lucro(seh...)

_Dedicado a:_

_Kayter, se lleva el crédito por el título_

_Y por ser tan buena amiga..._

**Soledad entre gotas de lluvia **

_Gris, seco, amargo..._

_Palabras perfectas para describir una ciudad de pecados..._

Caminar por el mercado durante un día de semana era algo insoportable, mas si vas con un niño temeroso colgado de tu brazo. Jamás logró entender al superficial Munich, a pesar de ser su ciudad natal, jamás gustó del ambiente de aquel insignificante pedazo de tierra germana, tierra de hombres y mujeres esteriotipados, casi iguales: cabellos rubio claro y ojos en diversas tonalidades de azul.

_Y desde el estallido de aquel monstruo, le odiaba a un más. _

'_Monstruo_', murmuró por lo bajo, captando la atención del pequeño

_**¿Por qué nunca me dices quién es el monstruo?**_

_**Bah, tienes diez años... después resulta que sufres pesadillas**_

_**Hei-chan, siempre eres malo conmigo**_

_**¡Hey, no es que sea malo... lo hago por tu bien**_

Subió al niño sobre sus hombros mientras este reía alegremente y ambos se marcharon de aquel funesto lugar, después de todo, llevar a cabo los mandados siempre era cosa simple. Caminaron por la ciudad a paso suave, para alargar el camino a casa, el fastidioso y monótono lugar al que llamaban descuidadamente 'hogar'. A Hei le pertenecía aquella casita y sin embargo no la sentía como un espacio propio, ni él, ni el pequeño Al ni su compañero Edward.

_Edward._

Sonrió al pensar en él, y al parecer era una sonrisa muy alegre, pues logró captar la atención de Al, quien todavía iba sobre sus hombros.

**_¿En que piensas¿Por qué estás tan feliz?_**

_**¿Alguna vez te he dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas?**_

**_Hei onee-chan... estás pensando en mi nii-san¿no?_**

De carmín se tiñeron las mejillas del joven alemán, quien trató de disimularlo mirando hacía una 'muy interesante' maseta de flores sobre el balcón de una ventana...

_**¿Sabes, cuándo estabas en coma eras calladito**_

**_¡Eso no ha sido gracioso!... pero... que pienses en mi nii-san y te pongas feliz no tiene nada malo_**

_**¿eh?**_

**_Sí, porqué cuando yo pienso en mi nii-san... ¡Me siento muy feliz también!_**

_**Ya veo.**_

El joven Heiderich sonríe contento y al levantar la vista se da cuenta que han llegado.

_A casa..._

_A su hogar..._

_¿Cómo pueden llamarlo hogar?_

_No es más que un postizo término de sociedad_

_No es nada_

_Hogar es el lugar donde sientes que tu corazón es dichoso_

_Dónde te sientes feliz..._

_...y amado..._

Las malditas llaves volvían, una vez más a atorarse en la cerradura de la puerta. Les daba una y mil vueltas y aún así el cerrojo se negaba a moverse. Colocó un pie sobre la inútil tabla de madera y comenzó a sacudirla violentamente, gritando miles de groserías inimaginables y tan distraídamente que no se dio cuenta que por atrás le observaban dos jóvenes

**_¡Nii-san, jamás había escuchado esas palabras... ¿es otro idioma?_**

_**¡Al!**_

Edward dejó de forcejear con la desdichada puerta y se volteó para abrazar, cariñosamente, a su hermanito bajo la atenta mirada e Heiderich. Era común ver aquel par de hermanos saludarse tan efusivamente, aún así, al verlos, sentía una extraña sensación en su corazón...

_Sólo es aprensión _

_No es nada _

**_Alphonse... ¿aún vives?_**

Hei sacudió su cabeza para ver a Ed, quien había interrumpido sus pensamientos

**_¿Te refieres a mí?_**

**_Pues sí... ¿nos abres la puerta?... rompí mis llaves..._**

**_Te comportas como un prehistórico_**

_**Ah, cállate**_

Ambos soltaron sonoras carcajadas, sólo pararon al darse cuenta que la puerta llevaba más de tres minutos abierta y además comenzaba a llover... _en Munich siempre llovía a raudales, como si cielo entristeciera ante la hipocresía de la ciudad..._

La hora de la merienda siempre era agradable, un bonito momento para compartir, un momento dónde Edward dejaba el trabajo de lado y volvía a ser el explosivo y enojón muchacho que solía ser. Hei, hacía la labor de 'amo de casa' preparando lo que consumían en el momento y Al se dedicaba a asaltar a su hermano con preguntas sobre lo que había hecho durante el día

_Aparentemente, esa era la paz que a todo el mundo cautivaba..._

_Pero... ¿por qué podía sentirse un vacío, un hueco allí?_

_¿Por qué habitaba un sentimiento tan extraño?..._

**_Ey, Hei... ¿qué hicieron hoy?_**

_**Pues... los mandados, la farmacia, el mercado... ya sabes, lo típico**_

**_No puedo creer que llevemos un año aquí y todo se mantenga de estar manera tan monótona_**

**_¿A qué te refieres nii-san¿Acaso no eres feliz aquí?_**

Ed calló. Se sintió incómodo, no quería perturbar ni a Al ni a Hei, este último le miraba sospechosamente. Pidió, mentalmente a gritos por algo que cambiará el tema y su deseo se cumplió... no del modo que hubiera querido. Su hermanito había comenzado a toser estruendosamente.

_**¿Al?**_

Alphonse se acercó para tomarle la temperatura, al parecer no tenía nada

_**¿Te sientes muy mal?**_

**_No... en serio _**

Alphonse sintiendosé, ridículamente, cómo una madre, le envió a la cama. El niño obedeció obedientemente. Ed le miró preocupado

_**¿Qué crees que sea?**_

**_Prefiero no sacar conclusiones ilusas e inútiles..._**

_Y afuera seguía lloviendo._

_Cuando crees que todo está bien..._

_Algo obligatoriamente debe fallar_

_...Tú sabes eso mejor que nadie, Ed... _

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno, soy yo... otra vez y con fic nuevo xD, será de unos dos capítulos quizás y que quede claro que esto va antes de mi fic Marchitarse, además va después del final de la serie y es alter final y alter película(okey, nadie me esta entendiendo, soy un desastre xD) por eso es que nombro a Al cómo un niño de diez y no trece años, por eso es que Heiderich esta vivo y por eso es que los tres conviven juntos y 'felices' (los que leyeron mi otro fic saben que la 'felicidad' está por morir, jo jo jo). Tal vez este raro... pero yo iba a subir esto el sábado xDUu, me adelanté porque cierto baterista le ha dado triple trabajo a mi pobre voz xD (te voy a matar). Bien, espero poder actualizar todo el sábado, nos leemos y quiero reviews xD!

**PD: Nada de flames, portensé bien ¿eh? ;3 **

_12 de Oct. Del 2005_


End file.
